This invention relates to a clamping tool for the form engagement and twisting of various components such as headed nuts and bolts and slotted screws. The tool is designed such that one size tool accommodates a great variety of differently sized and shaped components thus eliminating the need for many standardized or specialized tools to accomplish the same result. Thus to utilize a specific example, the tool can be formed in the shape of a socket wrench such that only a single tool is needed to accommodate a wide variety of nuts instead of having a different socket tool for each size nut.
Earlier attempts to do such were either generally complicated or expensive or did not entirely satisfactorily provide the intended result. One patent showing a device of this general type is that to Pearson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,948, issued Apr. 16, 1935 which shows a plurality of hexagon-shaped tubes nested in concentric fashion such that when a lock is removed, one or more of the innermost tubes may slide downwardly to engage a nut. Another patent is that to Pasbrig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,468, issued Jan. 7, 1975 which describes a device which includes a number of bars or slidable rods housed within a chamber which is further provided with a elastic cushion which enables certain rods to recede when contacted by variously shaped and sized nuts. Another device of this general type which the present applicant is aware is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,173 to Rebish issued Nov. 22, 1983.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the general type above described which assures positive gripping of a wide range of both differently sized and shaped components in a positive and trouble free manner yet which can be manufactured at a reasonable cost.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device of the general type above described which can also be utilized to positively form engage components which include a drive recess portion hitherto unachievable in prior art devices.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a tool for turning components of varying sizes and shapes by the form engagement thereof comprising a housing forming a chamber open at the lower end thereof, a bundle of individual pins having upper and lower ends longitudinally oriented in said chamber in a first normal position with their lower end surfaces adapted to contact the varying size and shape components, said housing having suspension means at the upper end thereof engaging the upper pin ends for suspending said pins in individual slidable relationship to each other where contact of the pin lower end surfaces with the component will force the contacted pins further upwardly into said chamber to a second position and means for returning said pins to their first normal position once contact with the component is removed.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.